Love Somebody
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Emma comienza a analizar su relación con Ray después de haber leído novelas románticas, dando así, paso a una gran e importante decisión. [Semi-AU]
1. ¿A qué estás esperando?

No sabía que la había orillado a ir a la biblioteca, sin embargo, decidió no darle mucha importancia.

Se aventuró en ella, recorriendo todos los estantes y por haber del lugar. No estaba buscando algo en específico, por lo que sólo echaba un vistazo a cada título que veía.

Más uno captó su atención. Lo tomó con cuidado, desempolvándolo; lo abrió, explorando el contenido.

Era una novela romántica. Dejó por un momento la lectura para buscar un lugar para leerla.

Una vez sentada en una de las mesas, prosiguió.

Fue casualidad que la protagonista se llamase como ella. Algo que sólo la hizo aventurarse todavía más en la lectura.

Un sabor amargo le quedó al terminar el libro. Volvió a releer el final, para hacer una mueca de disconformidad.

La protagonista, sí que había cometido varias tonterías. Primero, engañar a su esposo, luego querer impresionar al otro con joyas y cosas lujosas, y que, por tener demasiadas deudas, se suicidó; le molestó que háyase tratado mal a su hija, y que dejase egoístamente a su marido e hija. Y para peor, que la pobre niña cargase con la deuda.

En definitiva, esa Emma Bovary no era muy lista que digamos.

Agarró el libro, se levantó y lo dejó donde lo encontró. Se quedó unos minutos, pensando en ciertas escenas de la novela; donde Emma tenía ilusiones de casarse, que aquello era algo para sentirse feliz, realizada.

Aunque para ella, el que toda su familia estuviese bien y feliz ya era algo por lo que sentirse feliz y realizada, tal vez... Aquello de casarse era un extra.

Así como tener una relación amorosa. O una familia propia...

— Pero ¿qué estoy pensando? — rió, negando. No, a ella nunca le había interesado ese tipo de cosas... ¿Entonces por qué ahora lo pensaba?

¿Es por qué comenzaba a rodearse de parejas? Si lo pensaba así...

Las parejas que había en su familia eran Gilda y Don, Nigel y Gillian, Oliver y Violet—aunque casi no se notaba por parte de esta última—. O bueno, esas eran las que ella conocía.

Y si había otra u otras, pronto se enteraría. O aparecerían.

Bueno, ella pudo hacer pareja con Norman. De no ser porque ella no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por él; aun así, los dos quedaron en buenos términos.

Y Ray... Bueno, él seguía siendo él. O eso pensaba; no lo veía tan interesado en lo que cuestiones del _"corazón"_ trataba.

Y ella... Bueno, ella era inexperta en ese ámbito.

Con una sonrisa, comenzó a buscar más libros como el que había leído. El _"amor romántico"_ había despertado su curiosidad.

Y tal vez, no estaba tan mal y tan tarde como para experimentar.

**...**

En casi todos los libros que llevaba leídos hasta el momento, en su mayoría, eran trágicos o de final abierto. No entendía por qué la tragedia era algo, ¿Interesante?

Quizá estaba leyendo libros bastante antiguos. Comenzó a buscar en la pila de libros que tenía algo más cercano a su época.

La mayoría variaban entre tragedia, superación o simplemente eran dulces y terminaban bien; aunque en algunos encontró cosas no muy agradables. Cómo que el chico era sumamente celoso o posesivo, o que la chica era bastante distraída o celaba a su interés amoroso con otra persona. O había escenas sexuales, algunas un poco extrañas o explícitas.

— ¿Así que esto es una relación amorosa?

Era complicado, todo el asunto de las relaciones. Describían que el amor o enamoramiento era algo hermoso pero doloroso, que sólo era de dos personas. Y que siempre se podían superar los obstáculos que aparecían, ya sea para fortalecer más la relación o simplemente deshacerla.

Suspiró, rascándose la nuca. No había pensado que esto del amor fuese algo bastante complicado. Pero se veía bastante interesante.

Era tan contradictorio.

— Con que aquí estabas. — no necesitaba asomarse para saber quién era, de hecho, lo consideró como una de las primeras personas en preguntarse de su paradero. Sonrió.

— Disculpa, me quedé entretenida un rato.

Ray llegó a donde ella estaba, mirando la pila de libros de reojo, y luego a ella.

— Me imagino, y eso que nunca has sido mucho de leer.

— Hoy me dio por leer. — le sonrió. Ray tomó uno de los libros de la pila, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Novelas románticas?

— Estoy investigando sobre lo que es tener una relación amorosa y lo que conlleva.

— ¿No te basta con ver a los tortolitos que ya hay?

— Mmmm no... — cerró el libro que leía, para enfocar toda su atención en él. — La verdad es, que tengo curiosidad sobre cómo se siente una.

— ... ¿Quieres experimentar una?

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Después de todo, rechazaste a Norman. — se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa burlesca. Emma lo miró, seria.

— Quiero experimentar una relación amorosa, pero no quiero usar a la persona. Más que nada, quiero que sea mutuo.

Ray alzó ambas cejas, curioso.

— ¿Te interesa alguien de esa forma?

— No lo sé... — dirigió un momento su mirada a los libros y luego a él. — ¿Y a ti te interesa alguien?

— No lo sé. — le respondió de la misma manera, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Emma hizo un puchero.

— Estás mintiendo, ¡Te gusta alguien!

— ¿Oh en serio? ¿Y quién podría ser según tú? — se acercó más a ella, Emma seguía con su puchero, y también se acercó más.

— Hay muchas personas, y podría ser cualquiera. Además, yo quisiera escucharlo de ti.

— ¿Segura? — se acercó, a tal punto que sus narices se tocaban. Emma sintió como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, pero no sabía si era por la mirada profunda que Ray le daba y por cómo había sonado voz o por lo cerca que estaban.

Decidió no acobardase, y acortó todavía más la distancia. Ray se mostró ligeramente sorprendido.

— Sí, quiero saberlo.

Gris y esmeralda luchaban. Y parecía que ninguno cedería ante el otro.

— ... ¿Por qué?

— ... No lo sé. — estaban tan cerca del otro. Pero... ¿Estaría bien acortar está distancia y ver qué pasaba? — Sólo sé, que quiero saber.

Lo besó. No sabía por qué, pero así era; tal vez por impulso, no lo sabía. Pero sí sabía, que Ray le estaba correspondiendo.

Sonrió en medio del beso.

**...**

Habían terminado entre las sábanas, sólo compartiendo besos y una que otra caricia, sin llegar a más; al final terminaron observando el techo del cuarto de él.

Cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero el mismo tema rondando por sus mentes.

Emma comenzó a analizar su relación con Ray, de principio a fin. Porque, después de todo, aquello que pasó iba a cambiar su relación.

Porque la pregunta era: ¿Qué somos ahora?

Y era obvio que no eran simples amigos ya.

— ¿Qué somos exactamente ahora, Ray?

— ... Supongo que más que amigos, pero menos que amantes.

— ... Creo que ya sé porque no acepté a Norman. — Ray la miró en silencio, esperando a que terminara. — La razón tal vez era, que inconscientemente, me gustabas.

— ... Entonces si lo pienso así... Tal vez la razón por la que estaba a tu lado, era porque también me gustabas.

— Ray, ¿Cumplirás tu palabra? La de estar a mi lado.

Su mano buscó la de él, para entrelazar sus dedos. Ray sonrió.

— Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Emma también sonrió. Se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana y luego a él.

— Quiero hacer algo que leí en los libros.

— ¿Cuál de todas las cosas que había?

Emma sólo sonrió más, soltando su agarre. Ray se sentó en la cama, mirándola.

Ella se soltó la trenza, la cual era más larga que antes. Acomodó mejor su cabello y ropas, y, por último, buscó una sábana.

La cual colocó sobre su cabeza. Rió ante la mueca de extrañeza y curiosidad de él, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

— Es una lástima que no tenga algo parecido a un ramo.

— ¿Exactamente qué es esto, Emma?

— ¡Nos casaremos! — a pesar de tener 23 años, ella seguía comportándose como una niña. No tenía remedio.

Ray sonrió, a la vez que negaba divertido.

— Bien, y que se supone que vayamos a hacer.

— En los libros decían que cuando uno se casaba, la novia vestía de blanco, llevaba un velo y un ramo. Y el novio vestía un saco negro, además de ser el que esperaba en el altar a que la novia llegara. — mientras hablaba, tomaba a Ray de las manos, arrastrándolo a donde ella estaba. — Y bueno, ellos hacían promesas el uno al otro, e intercambiaban anillos.

Ray miró a todas partes en su habitación, buscando algo que pudiese servir de anillos. La miró divertido.

— ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto?

— ¡Sí!

Estaba sintiéndose cohibido, pero también se estaba sintiendo dichoso.

— Si así lo quieres. — buscó su chaqueta y bufanda, poniéndoselas. Y de paso, buscó entre sus cosas lo que les podría servir de anillos. Sonrió, volteando a ver a Emma, quien estaba curiosa por lo que él hacía. — Cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa.

Ella se tapó los ojos, con una sonrisa risueña. Entre tanto, Ray sacaba lo que serían los anillos.

Regresó a donde Emma estaba, tocando su nariz con el dedo índice. Ella rió, destapándose los ojos, mirándolo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Comenzamos? — Emma rió, asintiendo.

— Bueno, Ray... Hemos pasado por tantas cosas. Por tantos momentos. Y quiero darte las gracias por haber estado ahí para mí, por ser mi apoyo, mi confidente, mi protector, mi apoyo, amigo, hermano y ahora, mi esposo. — soltó una risita. — Quiero darte las gracias por todo, y quiero que permanezcas a mi lado hasta el final, aunque suene un poco egoísta. Yo... Yo te amo, Ray.

Él sonrió.

— No sé cómo expresar esto, pero, también te estoy agradecido. Por todos los momentos que me brindaste, y por haberme dejado estar a tu lado. También por haberme aceptado y no haberme abandonado... Sinceramente, si no fuese por ti, yo tal vez estaría ya muerto. Te estoy agradecido y... También te amo, Emma. — alzó el velo improvisado, mirándola a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa. Misma que fue devuelta. — ¿Y ahora?

— Se entregan los anillos, y después besas a la novia. Aunque lo hiciste casi al revés. — se rió suavemente.

— Ya. — sacó los anillos improvisados, mostrándoselos. Los ojos de Emma brillaron. — Tengo que ponerte el anillo y después tú haces lo mismo, ¿No?

— Sí. — le extendió su mano izquierda, la cual fue tomada delicadamente. — Tienes que ponerlo en el dedo anular de la izquierda. Dicen que es, porque la vena del dedo anular...

— Está relacionada con el corazón. — terminó la frase por ella, colocando el anillo. Emma sonrió, mirándolo.

No importaba que fuese hecho de alambre, lo que realmente importaba era lo que simbolizaba.

Emma tomó la mano izquierda de Ray, colocando el anillo. Se sentía perfecto.

— ¿Puedo besar a la novia? — la tomó del mentón. Emma cerró los ojos, riendo.

— Sí.

Y nuevamente volvieron a unir sus labios. Ahora como marido y mujer.

Se separaron, siendo ahora que una sonrisa pícara surcara los labios de Ray.

— ¿Entonces significa que tendremos una noche de bodas?

La fémina enrojeció. ¿Cómo sabía él sobre eso?

— T-Tú...

La cargó al estilo nupcial, en dirección a la cama.

— Tus libros lo mencionaban.

Y lo que pasó, bueno, fue otra historia.


	2. Luna de miel

Ray la depositó en la cama, suavemente. Para luego acostarse, abrazándola, confundiéndola.

— Es broma. No he leído ningunos de tus libros. — Emma se abrazó a él. — Sólo tengo conocimiento por los libros de anatomía y biología, además de que casi siempre se hacía mención en los libros que yo leía.

— ¿Entonces no vas a hacer nada?

— No haré nada que tú no quieras. — respondió con simpleza, cerrando los ojos. — Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar.

Había esperado 6 años para llevar a cabo su plan —el cual recordemos, no salió bien—, había esperado 4 semanas para que ella se despertara y llegar con ella, y unos 10 años para tener guardados, y claros sus sentimientos por su ahora esposa.

— _Creo que he sido alguien con bastante paciencia. _— pensó, acariciando su cabello. Emma alzó la cabeza, mirándolo.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?

De alguna manera se esperaba y no se esperaba aquello. Se separó levemente, mirándola a los ojos; sonrió levemente.

— ¿Segura?

— Tan segura como que me llamo Emma. — se posicionó sobre él, sorprendiéndolo y encantándole a la vez.

— Sabes que puedes quedar embarazada, ¿No?

— Ray, sí leí esos libros sobre biología y anatomía. No estoy tan atrasada en el tema. — Ray puso una mano en su vientre, sorprendiéndola.

— Tú... ¿Tú quieres cargar con mis hijos? No, mejor dicho, ¿Quieres ser madre de mis hijos?

Emma sonrió, mirándolo con ternura.

— Sí. Y yo quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos. — sostuvo la mano de él entre las de ella, decidida. — Confío en ti.

Ray suspiró, quitando su mano y terminó riendo, haciendo fruncir el ceño de la pelirroja y que, a su vez, un puchero apareciera en los labios de esta.

— _Bien, sí Ray no va a hacer nada, lo haré yo._ — pensó, mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él, sacándolo de su estupor. Le sonrió con superioridad. — ¿Ahora sí me harás caso?

— T-Tú...

Comenzó a sentir como algo sobresalía y rozaba contra sus partes, siendo aquello placentero. La pregunta aquí era, ¿Le sacaría primero los pantalones o la camisa?

Decidió hacer lo primero. Detuvo el vaivén, recibiendo un pujido por protesta, al cual le restó importancia; con rapidez y movimientos expertos, logró sacarle el cinturón y el pantalón, tensando y excitando más al pelinegro, ella le sonrió.

— Creo que leer esos libros fueron de ayuda. — murmuró, volviendo a posicionarse en donde estaba antes. Soltó un suspiro al sentir aquel bulto en sus partes nuevamente. Decidió también quitarse sus pantalones y cinturón y de paso, aflojar el listón que solía usar. Todo, bajo la atenta mirada del azabache.

Se posiciona sobre él, y baja el rostro, dándole un suave beso, el cual rápidamente comienza a tornarse apasionado al mismo tiempo que ambos comienzan un vaivén. Sintiéndose a través de la ropa.

— E-espera. — lo detuvo Ray, jadeante, tomándola de las caderas. Alzó sus manos para desabrochar su blusa y de paso quitar finalmente el listón, Emma se la quitó, solamente dejando el brasier, aunque decidió también quitárselo, total, no lo usarían.

Se sintió un poco avergonzada y tímida al verse casi al descubierto, y todavía más, cuando él llevó una mano a uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo y apretándolo suavemente. Suspiros salían de su boca.

Amasó su pecho, y hundió juguetón su pezón, disfrutando de la sensación. Se sentó en la cama, y sin más, acercó su rostro a su pecho, mordiendo en el centro, produciéndole un escalofrío. Besó el contorno de su seno izquierda, para luego lamerlo y morder suavemente. Lo mismo hizo con su pezón.

Sentía su rostro arder y su respiración pesada. Admitía que aquello le estaba gustando y ansiaba más. Comenzaba a sentir como su vientre cosquilleaba, y le palpitaba el clítoris.

Ray fue descendiendo, hasta recostarla en la cama, besando su vientre, mordiendo ahí. Terminó por quitar su última prenda, dejando así completamente expuesta a Emma; abrió sus piernas, acercando su rostro a esa zona íntima de ella, y curioso, decidió probar usando la lengua, obteniendo así, un gemido de su parte.

— ¡R-Ray! — se aferró a las sábanas, casi cerrando las piernas, algo que el azabache impidió.

Pasó su lengua por su clítoris, y luego por sus labios mayores y menores, para adentrarse finalmente a ella. Emma trataba de acallar sus gemidos con sus manos, sintiéndose cada vez más acalorada y una extraña tensión por su vientre.

— R-Ray... — gimió, con la respiración entrecortada. Mientras el besaba, lamía y chupaba, siendo así, que finalmente, ella se corriera.

Ray lamió sus labios, saboreando la esencia de Emma, para finalmente quitarse su última prenda y posicionarse entre sus piernas; miró a la adulta a los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar?

Ella asintió débilmente, con una sonrisa.

**...**

— Tendremos que cambiar las sábanas. — dijo Ray, sentado en la cama, mirando la entrepierna y donde su esposa estaba también sentada. Semen y sangre se mezclaban.

Quién lo diría, Emma sí poseía himen.

Ella sonrió, nerviosa.

— ¿Es esto tan malo?

— Es normal según leí. Algunas mujeres nacen con himen. Además... Es por higiene que cambiaremos las sábanas.

Los ojos de Emma brillaron.

— ¿Nos bañaremos juntos?

— ... ¿Sí? — nunca esperó tal cosa, aunque eso no le disgustaba. — Pero sólo bañarnos.

— ¡No es justo!

— Si vamos al baño es para bañarnos, Emma, no para hacerlo.

— Mmmm... ¿Entonces podemos volverlo a hacer?

Las mejillas del adulto enrojecieron. Jamás cambiaría, ¿Eh?

— Que desvergonzada saliste, Emma.

Ella sonrió, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, pícara.

— Oh vamos, sé que no soy la única.

Y no se equivocaba.

Al final terminaron haciéndolo nuevamente.

El baño y el cambio de sábanas quedaron en segundo plano por el momento.


End file.
